1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vehicle cover assembly and, more particularly, to a portable apparatus for covering a passenger compartment of a vehicle including means for tailoring the cover to the general size and shape of the passenger compartment.
Nature has always created problems for the owners of vehicles which are left outdoors. In the winter, it is not uncommon for snow and ice to accumulate on the passenger compartment, especially the windows thereof, requiring the operator to brave the elements and clear the windows. In the summertime, the sun shining on the vehicle could cause the temperature within the vehicle to rise dramatically. Furthermore, the sun's hot rays are extremely damaging to the interior portions of the passenger compartment (e.g. the dashboard, upholstery, etc.).
For these and other reasons, car covers, consisting primarily of fabric or plastic shaped to the form of the particular vehicle, have been developed and are now commonly used. Such covers are typically stored in the trunk of the vehicle in a folded condition and then taken out and spread over the vehicle. While such covers do provide protection, they have several drawbacks. First, the cover must be manually placed on the vehicle, manually removed, and manually folded. This procedure is time consuming and difficult, especially in the case of larger vehicles.
As a result of the disadvantages associated with the vehicle covers described in the previous paragraph, extending and retracting vehicle covers have been developed, and the prior art is replete with examples of such. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,097; 4,174,134; 4,432,581; and 4,657,298. Unfortunately, such prior art devices are complex and difficult to install, generally requiring semi-permanent fixture to the vehicle.